


Most Sorts of Diversions in Men

by WineGum (ZombieGiraffes)



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Circuit Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieGiraffes/pseuds/WineGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighty Clu/Rinzler Circuit porn. Go go go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Sorts of Diversions in Men

Clu is his commander, and he will follow his every order. Every breath that Rinzler takes, every cycle that he lives, is to serve Clu, and because Clu wishes it.

That is not to say that Rinzler is submissive to him; a blind and simpering follower, if he were to be just that to Clu, he would be a sentry, or Jarvis.

He is Clu’s left hand, he is there to plan with him, to aid him, or to tell him when his plans are ill-thought out or foolish; not in so many words, but with the tilt of his head, a low growl, a hand sketching a new line of attack, or, when the instance demands it - a swift knee connecting with his stomach.

It isn’t often that Rinzler would ever have to be physical with Clu in order to get him to understand, to listen to what Rinzler needs to say, but Clu often likes to spar with Rinzler. No one else is really willing to, or capable of it Rinzler sometimes thinks smugly.

In this, Rinzler is Clu’s superior, he is the expert. He drags Clu’s head back by his hair, throws him backwards, his back striking the floor so hard sparks crackle along it.

He rises quickly - he may be inferior to Rinzler, but Clu is no sniveling bit. He snaps a leg out at Rinzler’s knee, striking it hard, and Rinzler drops. Rinzler catches himself with palms splayed flat, he spares a brief moment to look up at Clu, who sets his feet and quirks the corner of his mouth at him. Rinzler sets his shoulders, and with one massive push, springs up from his hands, feet circling up and over his head in a back-flip, coming to strike at the center of Clu’s chest, sending him sprawling.

Clu laughs as he rises, slower this time, rolling his shoulders. He shakes out his hands and his gloves derezz - a simple gesture that they are to change fighting style.

“You’re fighting dirty Tron,” he says, still chuckling, rolling the word ‘dirty’ over his tongue.

Clu calls him Tron sometimes when they spar, Rinzler doesn’t question why, he doesn’t ask who Tron is - why would he? - he just punches Clu in the face, filled with some kind of rage at the name.

Clu’s head whips backwards, but he recovers grinning. He feints a punch at Rinzler’s face, then strikes at his stomach. Rinzler growls and leaps before Clu has even pulled his fist back to guard. He wraps an arm around Clu’s neck - his throat working against Rinzler’s inner elbow - and locks his other arm around hiw own fist.

It’s not strictly allowed, but if Clu is going to accuse him of playing dirty anyway, he might as well do so.

Clu falls to his hands and knees, gasping for breath, and Rinzler follows him down, arm still around his neck, draped over his back to maintain the hold.

Clu pants and struggles for breath, and tries to buck Rinzler off him, but for all that Rinzler has the smaller build of the two of them, Clu’s moves are erratic and easy to counter.

“Rinzler, stop,” Clu finally wheezes out, deflated, but still grinning.

Rinzler relents and rolls of Clu’s back to kneel beside him, rolling his shoulders as Clu catches his breath and rubs at his neck, which is a pleasing shade of red.

Clu leans back to rest on his haunches, still rubbing at his neck, Rinzler tracking the movement, and grins over at Rinzler.

“So vicious, yet so obedient,” he says, sounding pleased and almost wondering at it.

Rinzler only cocks his head slightly, because of course he’s vicious, of course he’s obedient to a direct order, why would he be anything other than these things?

Clu leaps at him then, and Rinzler almost tenses for a fight, before Clu sweeps a hand over the side of his neck, over where he knows a circuit runs along the length of the tendons in Rinzler’s neck beneath the suit.

Rinzler smirks up at the Clu from his position pinned beneath him.

“Why couldn’t you have been like this before?” Clu murmurs, hands still tracing hidden circuits.

Rinzler doesn’t understand what he means, at times like this he often doesn’t, he ignores it, just wraps a knee around the back of Clu’s thigh, grips the top of his shoulder, and pulls him close.

Just as Clu hums low in satisfaction, Rinzler tightens his grip and with one swift surge upwards, rolls them over so that Rinzler is straddling Clu just across his hips. He gathers Clu’s hands easily in one of his, and slams them down above Clu’s head.

He bears his teeth in a grin down at Clu.

Clu quirks an eyebrow up at him “Oh yes, I much prefer you this way.”


End file.
